Sakura:Warrior Princess
by RAS144
Summary: AU.A princess named Sakura,grand daughter of a evil war god was his greatest assassin.But his nephew was a rebel and turned Sakura into one too.Now the war god wants him dead and Sakura returned.Will they and friends stop him or die trying.
1. prolouge

I got this Idea from Xena:warrior princess and the summary was the opening.There some more people from different shows but these two chapters are naruto and Final Fantasy 7 crossovers.

* * *

In greece at night a girl was praying. 

**Voice1:danger**

**Voice2:are you sure**

**voice3:of course**

**Voice1:open your eyes...Sakura**

**The girl stopped praying.**

**Voice2:Leave...now!**

**I ran as fast as I could. I got to the exit and a sword almost hit me.**

**woman:return now**

**Then my left eye turned blue**

**Sakura/voice1:Im never coming back.**

**The sword turned into a dragon and I threw at the woman and ran away.**

**Woman:You will disobey Ares to your last breath.Now Japan will suffer.**

**I was in the meadows.Flowers flying everywhere with peace and harmony.Unlike my life.**

**Voice3:There is no going back now **

**And that is how my story began**

* * *

And I forgot to see the first episode of Xena so I made up this chapter and the next one.


	2. fangirl meets hot boy

italic bold is **_her_** speaking and thinking.And the under line is Inner Sakura.

* * *

Sakura was now in Solde.It was a great beautiful village.Nobody knew who I was. 

Sakura:Wow.It's so big I cant believe it doesnt take long to get to Japan.

Voice(2)The main voice):And that's where we're going

Sakura:What!

Voice:Why do you think we would escape the castle

Sakura:I thought to ran away

Voice:where

Sakura:somewhere far.

Voice:there's going to be a war and we must warn Seito

Sakura:Nobody's gonna listen

Voice:try

Sakura:NO

everyone looked at me like im weird.

Voice:listen,The war god wants your body and my idems so we must fight.

Sakura:But I dont know how to fight

Voice:Then let's go to the dock and see if we can find anyone

When they got there they couldnt go to Japan

Voice:I guess his sister's delaying it.Get the man first

Sakura was looking in the angry group of people

Sakura:where

Voice:the one sitting down stupid

He had blond unusally spikey hair that made Sakura shy.

Sakura:why?

voice:just to it

Sakura:but-

Inner Sakura:GOOOO!

She went to him and she started blushing when she saw his build up chest.

"exuse me"

"Can I help you."

"Well...I know a quick way to Japan and...If you would'nt mind coming with me?"

"Why me?"

I knew I could'nt do but **_she_** took over me.

**_"I did not introduce myself."she said."Im Sakura,Princess of Seito"_**

He was shocked to hear she was a princess**_."From your appearance I can tell you're strong but mysterious."_**He decided to come with her.They were exiting Solde.

Inner Sakura:I get to roll with a total HOTTIE!

voice:we must go to the royal undergroud

Sakura:Japan royal?

Voice:Funny I know more than you princess

**_"Why are you going to Japan?You didnt even tell me your name."_**

"Name's Cloud."

**_"Nice to meet you ...cloud"_**

**_Chapter2:About Cloud_(Cloud's POV**_)(Sakura's POV)_

They went to the forest

_Why do I get the feeling to ask more about him._"Where are you from?"

"Migar"

"Got familiy"

"A cousin.She's the only family I got.She's like a sister to me."

"Friends"

"Her name's Tifa I've known her since we were kids"

_No girl stays a friend that long_"Girl"

**What is she talking about**."huh"

"Girlfriend"

"no"

"What about Tifa"

"No!"**Maybe.NO CLOUD SHE'S NOT!**

_Why is he talking to me like he knows me?"_It's wierd"

"what is"

"you anwsering my questions."_Sasuke would'nt do that and he kinda reminds me of him _

"I trust you"

"Cause im royalty"

"no cause you remind me of my sister"

_I'm a sister to him already_"Do I look like her?"

"Exept for the blue eye you have."

**_'Sakura your powers are showing.Wear the red ribbons.'_**

When she wore the ribbons in her hair her eye turn green.

_Chapter3:OMG what's happening_

They were near a waterfall.It was peace and clear.There was a staff leaning on the rock.An idem Sakura was glowing green.It was a sphere.It had a dragon it in.Cloud was curious about what it was.She put the staff and sphere on the ground.**_"I guess she gave me a guardian."_**Cloud didnt know what she meant.Then light appeared.But Cloud still saw a dragon go through Sakura's once blue eye.Cloud could'nt believe his icy blue eyes.When the light disapeared the staff turned into a spear."You are definely not your average princess."the spikey blond said still suprised.Then he heard voices coming from the pink haired princess's body.She told them to shut up.He was completely freaked out.

"Who are you and what just happend"

**_"I'm a very strong fighter and what you just saw was the summoning of my guardian.It looked like a dragon but it was a soul.When the soul has enough strength it will look and act differently.The spear's my weapon.Same as my guardian it's also my friend."_**

"What about the others?"

"There are many dragons inside me with many different purpose."

"We'll encounter some soon."

"Forget to take these out."Sakura said taking off the ribbons.

"You look cuter with pigtails"

Sakura smiled with sparkles in her eyes.ALRIGHT!THE FIRST PERSON THAT WAS'NT A LOSER THINKS I'M HOT!

_**She**_ was thinking.' **_it's annoying living in a fangirl's body'_**

**_to be continue_**

* * *

Vote on if you want this fic to be a SasuxSaku,NaruxSaku or you dont care on your review 


	3. Is this rated M or T?

**This chapter's a little bit rated m.This might be rated m sooner or later

* * *

**

**_She_** was thinking about when Cloud said she looked cute with pigtail.He reminded her of someone she know back in the day."Wait right here." She said going behind a tall bush.

"Let's see what's she's up to."His consinous or Inner self told him.

"No.Arent you suppose to tell me what's right?"

"What if she's plans to attack you."He lied

"Ok"

When he checked she on her he didnt see a 12 year-old he saw a topless woman near his age undressing.She had Sakura's pink hair but on skin was little bit tanner and she had a dragon mark on her lower back.Cloud was about to have nose bleed when he saw her short mini skirt.She looked so beautiful and he didnt even look at her head yet.Then her tatto was moving up her back It strench and when it's red eyes glowed Cloud wasnt his self.His eyes were glowing baby blue."_**You perver**_t."she said not turning her back and with no emotion

"You Planned to do this,didnt you"he said seducely.

"**_Is he your host_**?"

"Actully my reincarnation.I still remember what you said if I let you escape permently."He walked up to her and massaged her breast.

"_**I thought she was your cousi**_n?"

"Yeah but you're not and it's not like You're using her body."

She pulled his hand off her breast."What's wrong with you?"he asked.

"_**Who's coming after us**_?"

"Orochimaru and my father."

**_"Then we gotta go."_**

They went into the cave that will lead take them to Japan.Cloud and Sakura were feeling weird ever since they went to the waterfall.

**(Cloud POV) **

**"Who was that girl and where was Sakura."he thought.He looked at Sakura.Since Sakura was leading he was behind her.He was still fantasizing about looking the woman up and down.He slapped his self mentally to figure out he just looked up and down a pre-teen with a short skirt.'Cloud!Stop acting like a pedafile**!'

"Something wrong?"the pink haired princess said

**"Nothing...Where did you get those clothes?I thought you had a red kimono."**

"This is my school uniform."

* * *

Then three sound ninjas came up."Looks like we got company."Cloud said."I'll take care of the girl"Sakura said. 

Sakura was floating in the air and got beat down but she got back up and a second later she was behind the kunochi.Cloud was amazed.He heard that sound ninjas were dangerous but Sakura was acting like they were nobodys.But the kunochi was fast also and hit the fighting princess with (shir-kin)shikin.Then a thunder boom came.At the same time Sakura was gone and the kunochi was badly beat.When she reappeared her back was leaking.Though he couldn't because of her red shirt he knew she was bleeding badly.When she fainted Cloud was broken up a little.She reminded him of his cousin which was the only family he's got.He couldnt bare to lose her like he almost lost his only friend twice."You bastards!"he said in a low angered way.His eyes were (a mixure of sky blue and green)sea green.He attacked one of them in many directions with his sword quickly(like how he finished Sephiroth from advent children.Why was it called that anyway?)and finished him.He was too tired to finish the other one in bandages.Then a boy with raven hair appeared(I'm not talking about just black I mean like a blue-black tint.(or midnight).Then he pasted out.

When Sakura woke up she was on the ground,grown,had icy blue eyes and a pair of cat's eyes staring at her.It was Cloud's.He was looking at the strong spirital fighter with lustful glowing green eyes with narrow pulpils.She was scared he was about to force himself on her but it would be rare for cute guys to do that so she was only a little plus she's only a 12 year-old.'She's so beautiful'Cloud thought not he was scaring her."**Now to have some fun."**his inner self said seducesive smirk to Sakura that made her more frighten.

Sakura wanted to move when she saw his hand moving toward her but she couldnt move.

Inner Sakura:You know you want it

Sakura:When did you became perverted

Inner Sakura:It's in your blood

Sakura:My spinal cord must've not heal Coral can you help.(Coral's her stronger self)

Sakura:Where are you?!

At that moment She believed her body possibly betrayed her.She felt his gloved hand on her face.'She's a goddess.'**"Well a part war one".**When he kept trailing down softly his lust(and the lust in his eyes)grew wildly.He couldnt take it.He wanted to tear her clothes off and do it already but his inner self wouldnt let him yet Sakura knew what was happening by the way his eyes widend and when he got to her thighs he squeezed a little.When she figured out had Coral's body she turned from being scared to suprised.Sure the young maiden was desirable but Sakura didnt know is was this much,especially to a guy like Cloud.

* * *

This is not a SakuraxCloud fanfic.Still vote on your review if you want this fic to be SakuxSasu or NaruxSaku 


End file.
